No Title
by puppyluver14
Summary: Sasuke fallen lower than low. Who will bring him back to the top?
1. Chapter 1

**After you read this brief intro tell me what ya think and I'll continue it. Yes it is a Sakura/Sasuke fic but at first it doesn't seem like it. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Criticism is welcome. Remember this is just a taste of the real thing. Oh and rated M just in case I go haywire. It starts off in Sasuke's point of view. Oh and some one help me with a name for the story? Pwese?**

**'Thoughts'  
Actions (plain words)  
"Talking and Sounds"  
--Flash Backs--

* * *

**

He laid there drenched in sweat, pain flittering across his bare skin.  
_'What has become of me?'  
_He thought as he looked over at the woman draped in sheets asleep in his bed.  
_'I used to be greater than this, how did I lower myself to becoming the village women's tool.'  
_He turned to lie on his side facing away from the woman.  
She slowly started to stir.  
Sasuke closed his eyes tight hoping she wouldn't wake up and ask to do 'it' again.  
To his relief she got out of bed and began to dress herself.  
She left his room leaving money in her wake.  
Sasuke turned toward the night stand where the money lay and thought.  
_'Well this will be enough to pay for the next couple months.'  
_He slowly closed his eyes and started to remember his childhood back when he was in team 7.

--Sakura nagging Naruto for the fifth time that day.  
"Naruto you idiot are you trying to get us killed! I mean those ninjas back there were a lot stronger then all of us put together!"  
Naruto just sat there with a bump on his forehead from Sakura giving him a beating.  
"Humph" He crossed his arms.  
"I bet I could've beaten them with my hands tied behind my back!"  
Sasuke finally got sick of all their bickering.  
"Will you two just shut up! Man you two are annoying!"  
Sakura looked crestfallen.  
She whispered under her breath "sorry Sasuke."  
"Man Sasuke you're an ass!" Naruto yelled.  
"BAM" A freshly formed bruise formed on Naruto's forehead from a very pissed Sasuke.--

"Sigh"  
_'Those were the days.'  
_"Knock," "Knock," "Knock."  
_'Now who could that be I have no customers scheduled at this hour of the night?'  
_He got up from his bed and slowly opened the door to come face to face with . . . . .

* * *

**A/n: I bet you all know who it is! Now tell me what you think please I'm dieing to hear it. If I get a lot of comments I swear I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'  
Actions (plain words)  
"Talking and Sounds"  
--Flash Back--

* * *

Sakura stood in his doorway half alive, blood dripping down her sliced shoulder.  
"SAKURA! What the hell happened?"  
She started to talk but instead started to fall to the ground, before she made impact Sasuke caught her, trying not to touch her injured arm he slowly pulled her into the house and shut the door.  
He set her on his bed and examined her arm, _'ah man this wound is deep a few more centimeters and she wouldn't be able to move it at all.'  
_He pulled out a medical kit from under his bed and slowly but carefully bandaged her arm.  
"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said barley above a whisper.  
Once he was done he stood up and looked her in the eyes.  
"Sakura why don't you rest for now, we'll talk about this in the morning."  
Sakura gave a slight nod and laid back and fell straight to sleep.  
'_I guess whatever happed took a big toll on her.'  
_Sasuke sat in the chair next to the bed and kept a close eye on her for the remainder of the night.

Sakura woke hours later.  
'_Ouch! My arm still hurts even after Sasuke bandaged it just right, speaking of whom.'  
_Sakura looked to her side only to find Sasuke with his head lying on his shoulder and drool coming from the side of his mouth meaning that he was still asleep.  
'_Oh no I took his bed I hope he slept ok, is that drool I didn't know he drooled in his sleep eww.'  
_Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open to look at a very surprised Sakura.  
'_Great she's up now I can find out what happened.'  
_He wiped his face of any drool he knew he had.  
"Sakura now can you tell me what happened that got you all messed up?"  
Sakura eyes averted to her hands slowly avoiding his gaze.  
"Sakura," Sasuke said sternly.  
She finally looked up at him and sighed.  
"Well it all happened like this -

Yesterday Morning

--"Naruto we're going to be late, we have to go pick up Sasuke at the Hidden Village in the Lust and tell him he's off his punishment!"  
Naruto just sat there with his arms crossed.  
"I want him to stay there for three more years, he's mean to us anyway so why should we tell him."  
Sakura's hand turned into a fist.  
"Naruto if you don't get up off your lazy ass then I'll make you and it won't be pretty got it!"  
"I'm moving I moving!"  
Naruto ran out the door with inhuman speed.

On the way to the Village Hidden in the Lust

Sakura and Naruto were walking thru the dense forest when they heard a rustle in the leaves.  
"Look what we have here a couple of weak leaf ninjas, I've killed better."  
'_Great just what we need Sound nins.'  
_Sakura thought with distaste.  
Four sound nins sprung out of the bushes weapons in hand.  
"Sakura stay back I'll protect you."  
"Naruto what do you think I'm 13 again I can protect myself!"  
Sakura held her kunai at the ready.  
The sound nin all attacked at once, one knocked Naruto out cold another sliced Sakura's shoulder.  
"AH!"  
'_Great now my arm is bleeding and there's nothing I can do for Naruto now.'  
_"Hey Juka I think I wanna keep this one to play with."  
"Riana what have I told you about play things!"  
Riana slung Naruto over her shoulder.  
"He cute, I'm going to take this little blonde and I'm going to make him into my latest play thing!"  
"You can't take Naruto!"  
Riana gave Sakura a glare.  
"Why not it's not like you're using him, oh or maybe you are!"  
"Eww, me and Naruto gross!"  
"Riana cut the chit chat and kill her already!"  
"Alright already Juka I'm doing I'm doing!"  
Riana set her prize on the ground once more and leapt at Sakura.  
"Sound wave jutsu!"  
'_Oh no a sound attack, I got to get to Sasuke before this goes any further!'  
_Sakura performed a substitution jutsu and fled.  
"Aw and I was just getting started oh well I'll get her sooner or later."  
"Come on all of you lets go we have to report back to Orochimaru, and Riana get whatever it is your taking even thou I don't agree with it."  
"Who says I was asking you Juka!"  
At that they fled taking Naruto with them.--

"That's everything that happened Sasuke."  
Sakura started to tear up.  
'_Great just great now Orochimaru has Naruto, he knows I'll come after him.'  
_"Sakura don't tear up on me now."  
"But . . ."  
Sasuke pulled Sakura to his torso holding her in a soft embrace hoping to prevent her tears from falling.  
Just then a woman flung his door wide open.  
"Sasuke I just heard some news that . . . oh am I disrupting something, is she a customer of yours Sasuke if she is I bet she's a good one."  
"No Neika this is Sakura the one I've been telling you about from my child hood."  
Sasuke ground out thru clenched teeth hoping she'd get the hint to leave, of course she didn't.  
"Oh so this is the one you've been having _those_ dreams about, mi she IS gorgeous."  
"NEIKA don't you have somewhere you need to be!"  
"Nope, just came here to tell you that we just got word from the leaf village and you're free to go back now and presume your ninja training once more. Well I think I'll be going now all this lovey dovey crap is giving me the heeby jibes later Sasuke."  
With that she walked out the door.  
"Finally she's gone."  
Sasuke sighed out in relief.  
"Sasuke what did she mean by _'having those dreams'_?"  
"Um . . . uh . . . I don't know what the hell she was talking about."  
'_Damn Neika I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!'  
_"Enough about that lets try and figure out a plan to get Naruto back ok."  
"Alright"  
Sakura agreed giving him one last squeeze before departing from his torso.

* * *

A/n: Alright I am so tired I bet this is my longest yet, ever in the whole time I've ever been writing. As you can see I'm not good with fight seen so I try to stay away from them as much as possible thank you. Hop you liked it please review I'm die to hear what you think. 


End file.
